The present invention relates to a machine tool for machining sheet metal.
Known machine tools for machining sheet metal comprise a worktable; a punch unit located on the worktable at a work station; a first and second store on either side of the worktable; a first handling device for transferring the sheets from the first store onto the worktable; and a second handling device for transferring the sheets from the worktable to the second store.
Such machines also comprise a positioning device for positioning the sheet at the work station; and a control unit for controlling the handling devices, the positioning device and the punch unit to automatically machine the sheets. More specifically, the positioning device is movable over the worktable to receive a sheet from the first handling device, position at least a portion of the sheet at the work station, and, finally, transfer the sheet to the second handling device.
The main drawback of machines of the above type is their size, which is out of all proportion to the size of the sheets that can be machined.